


A yellow box

by peraltiagosh24



Series: Peraltiago oneshots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagosh24/pseuds/peraltiagosh24
Summary: Amy gets her period and Jake comes and saves the day - fluff





	A yellow box

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> Any feedback or suggestions would be very much appreciated  
> This is my first fanfiction i've ever written so... yeah  
> Tell me any ideas or stories you want me to write and I will give it my best shot  
> Thanks x

It was early Sunday morning and Amy’s head was buried in the crook of Jake’s neck, their legs entangled and Jake’s arm curled around Amy’s waist in an almost protective way. Amy was just wearing one of Jake’s hoodies and shorts while Jake was in his boxers. Jake was contemplating getting up but decided against it and to just enjoy the moment that he was already loving. He felt Amy moving around and thought it was best if he just got up and left her be. He silently lifted the blankets over himself and then swung his legs over his side of the bed he was just about to stand up when he noticed a patch of red on the sheet. He thought for a moment then it hit him it was June 25th which meant it was Amy’s time of the month. So he decided (being the amazing boyfriend he is) to go out buy some tampons and some food for her to wake up to. He snuck out of their apartment and raced to the shop. When he arrived he found himself surprised by how many colours and brands of tampons there was. He just grabbed a yellow box of regulars as he thought he had seen those in the cabinet before. He paid then went to the café and bought a cup of coffee and a muffin for the both of them. He quickly made his way back home and was glad to find Amy still sound asleep in bed. He started watching her sleep and couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have her, she was his, out all the people she could have had she chose him and even though they had been together for over a year this still shocked him. Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts and decided to run a bath for Amy to wake up to then he would clean the sheets. He turned the bath on and waited for it to fill up before waking Amy up. Eventually the bath was full so he walked into their room and planted kisses all over Amy’s face. She stirred and so he whispered “Ames” “babe come on your having a bath I promise it will make you feel better.” She stood up and rolled out of bed looking at the mess she had made on the sheets. Her cheeks flushed a bright red “Oh my gosh Jake, I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it” “babe don’t worry you can’t help it, I went and got you some tampons and there is coffee and a muffin in the kitchen, I will clean this up you just go and get in the bath” he replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She nodded and walked away too tired to argue. 

Jake had just finished taking the sheets off and putting new ones on when he heard Amy calling for him. “Wait I’m coming babe” he said rushing to the bathroom. She was in the bath curled over in pain, he had forgotten how bad her cramps could be. “It hurts” she cried out. “Shh hey Ames it’s okay” Jake replied running his fingers softly through her hair. “Can you get in with me please?” “Of course” was Jakes reply. He took his shirt off then his pants and boxers and slid in next to Amy. Jake decided to lie down one end and Amy came and curled up on his lap with her head in the crook of his neck. “Thank you” she said. “you never need to thank me for doing my job, I’m your boyfriend it’s what I do” Amy just smiled and said “I love you so much Jake” Jake could swear his heart exploded “I love you too Ames, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I having been reading peraltiago fanfic for a while now and I decided to try it myself  
> Comment any ideas for my next story and some feedback  
> Thanks x


End file.
